


The Terrible Times We Wound Up In Sickbay

by Darkwolfthewriter (Darkshardthedestroyer)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt James T. Kirk, Hurt Pavel Chekov, Hurt Spock (Star Trek), Post-Star Trek (2009), Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Star Trek References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshardthedestroyer/pseuds/Darkwolfthewriter
Summary: What happens when the command crew winds up in the dreaded place known as sickbay? Bones wants cooperative patients, but of course that isn't going to happen. Read as the command crew finds boredom, trouble, and a very annoyed Doctor Mccoy within the walls of sickbay.
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"James Tiberius Kirk, this is all your fault!" Nyota Uhura screeched as she flung whatever she could get her hands on, at the cowering captain.

"What?" He demanded pulling crossing his arms in front of his face to block an oncoming boot .

"I would not be stuck in sick bay, had you not gone off and hit on the pretty alien assassin in an Andorian pirate outpost!" She hissed.

Kirk and Uhura were confined to biobeds in sickbay. And because Uhura was in such a fury, they were in beds on I _opposite_ sides of sickbay.

"I didn't! I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time!" Kirk protested loudly. Leonard Mccoy, (also known by a select few as Bones), stood by with an amused smirk on his face.

Bones had taken any sharp or dangerous objects away from Uhura's vicinity, and was now allowing her to take her vengeance and give Kirk what he truly deserved. They had been on an undercover mission in an Andorian outpost, trying to root out a spy, who had been selling Starfleet secrets, when they had been discovered because of Kirk's supposed flirting. There had been a massive, and somewhat old fashioned fight involving the entire station. Kirk had wound up with a nasty concussion and four cracked ribs; while Uhura had broken her arm performing a pretty spectacular right hook (Which the enemy dodged, making her hit the steel wall). The fact that both Kirk and Uhura were on enough pain meds to make a Klingon sing rock music, wasn't particularly helpful in allowing Uhura to remain somewhat in control of her emotions.

"Yeah right! You can't resist seeing a pretty woman and hitting on her." Uhura snapped.

"Look, Nyota." Kirk said exasperated. "I wouldn't compromise this mission, much less put you in danger. This was too important to mess up. You have to believe me..." He added quickly.

She studied his face. Knowing him long enough, meant that she could read him like an open book, and she could tell he wasn't lying.

The cup she was about to propel at him, went back to the table it had been resting on previously.

"I believe you. But you're still in trouble. Trust me on that one." She stated with a huff, before closing her eyes and leaning back on her bed.

"Yeah… I'm getting the picture." Kirk mumbled.

"Alright you knuckle-heads." Bones broke in, "Get some rest…" Bones noticed a twinkle in Jim's eye before hastily adding, " and I will sedate you, Jim." The doctor masterfully spun a hypo in hands.

Kirk carefully eyed the hypo and calculated the risks, before deciding to abort his escape attempt.

A little rest couldn't hurt… right?


	2. Tentra Tantrum

Spock walked briskly towards sickbay; usually self composed and stiff, Spock wasn't even trying to hide his limp, as he clutched his broken arm.

The doors of sickbay opened, and Spock stumbled in.

Bones looked up from where he was working in surprise and scurried over.

"Spock what happened to you?" He asked guiding the Vulcan over to a biobed.

"I was thrown into a console." Spock briefly replied.

"Uh huh… Why?" Bones prodded, not even attempting to hide the annoyance in his voice.

Spock watched as Bones waved a tri-corder over him, frowning slightly at the results.

"As you know the ship was suddenly thrown out of hyper space, due to a warp core malfunction. I was not seated when it occurred , and was thrown into my station. I assume my arm is broken and my ankle sprained?" Spock asked.

"You assumed correctly ,Hobgoblin. You'll be stuck here for a while; the power's been diverted from the non-important machinery down here to keep the ship moving.

"That means the osteo-regenarator is down for the time being." Bones sighed.

Without warning, Spock was ruthlessly jabbed in the neck with a hypo.

Surprise flashed across Spock's typically emotionless features.

"Oh, quit bein' an infant, Spock. That was just a sedative specifically designed for half human half Vulcans. Y'know to avoid nausea " Bones scowled.

As the sedative went to work Bones reset Spock's arm, elevating and putting ice on Spock's ankle.

A few moments later the doors to sickbay burst open. Kirk was supporting a barely conscious Scotty, dragging him to an empty biobed.

"Bones, Scotty was caught in an explosion down in engineering!" Kirk gasped.

Bones rushed to Scotty's biobed and ran his tricorder over him.

"He's sporting a nice concussion and second degree burns, but he'll live." Bones sighed rubbing his temple.

\- Four hours later -

Spock came out of sedated sleep to blaring music. On the bed next to him, Scotty sat shaking his head and tapping his feet the rhythm of old, obnoxious Terran music.

Bones's furious shouting was drowned out by the music as he scurried around sickbay trying to find the source.

"Montgomery Scott, where is that music coming from?" Bones roared just to be heard over the noise. His glare was aimed right at the Scotsman, who was now shrinking.

"I- um-." Scotty opened his communicator and spoke into it. "Kill the music, Laddie."

The music cut off abruptly and Kirk's laughter crackled through the communicator. Bones ground his teeth at the obvious offender.

"Give me that!" Bones shouted, wresting the communicator from Scotty's grasp.

"James Tiberius Kirk, you listen here. You had better run, because when I find you… you are going to be sedated for a week; you hear?" Bones growled into the communicator. There was a gasp over the comm, and it blared as it clattered to the floor, the sound of pattering feet barely audible over the static.

Bones stomped over to a table and picked two sedatives up, before walking back over to Scotty.

"Wait I don't-" Scotty couldn't finish before he was hypoed and collapsing back into his bed unconscious.

Bones glared over at Spock, who had been unable to keep the corner of his mouth from rising into a smirk.

"Are you… Smiling?" Bones asked incredulously.

"I am still fighting off your sedative, and thus unable to properly control my facial muscles." Spock claimed.

"You know, I think you just don't want to admit to smiling." Bones said with a chuckle.

"I am a Vulcan and thus cannot lie."

"You're a half Vulcan."

"Will the captain be joining us in sickbay ,Doctor?" Spock asked, glad for anything to distract the doctor.

Suddenly Bones was reminded of his anger, and clutching his sedative, spun on his heel and stalked out the door.

Five minutes later a very unconscious Kirk was brought in by a very smug doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks. This story is cross posted on Fanfic.net under the same title. It's been on hiatus for a while, but I decided to bring it back. That being said, I need ideas for after the already written initial chapters; so please drop any and all ways you can think of for getting the command crew in trouble.
> 
> Until Next time- Darkwolf


End file.
